The Pacific Northwest Agricultural Safety and Health Center serves Northwest producers, workers and their families in Alaska, Idaho, Oregon, and Washington. The center's scope of work includes all three major agricultural industry sectors in the Northwest: farming, forestry, and fishing. The center has a special focus on labor-intensive agriculture, and emphasis on populations such as hired farm laborers, other ethnic minority workers, women, and children. The Center's overall aim is to prevent or reduce illness and injury among agricultural producers, workers, and their families. We will achieve this aim in the following ways: 1) conduct innovative laboratory-based and field-based research of direct value to the community;2) develop, implement and evaluate effective intervention projects and educational programs;3) translate research findings into useful products for producers, workers, health care providers, nongovernmental organizations, and government agencies in our region and throughout the nation;4) work collaboratively with other regional centers to formulate national programs and policies designed to reduce injury and illness among agricultural producers, workers, and their families. The PNASH Center is part of a vital national infrastructure dedicated to the health and well being of agricultural communities. The Center reflects a cross-disciplinary, multi-institutional and geographically diverse set of initiatives. The theme of the Center is "Promoting safe and sustainable agricultural workplaces and communities." It is our goal to highlight the need for an explicit recognition of the health and safety or workers within the concept of sustainable agriculture. In our view, the need for sustainable agricultural workplaces extends beyond the boundaries of agricultural production, and into the rural communities that are the foundation of the agricultural economy. The coherence of our Center is greatly enhanced by the many partnerships that we have developed throughout the Northwest region. We look forward to working with these partners over the next five years.